Murdered Soul
by Allanna Stone
Summary: "'Light of the sun' is what my name means. I have not seen the sun in over two years, not since my beloved daughter was born…" The year is 1868, and Elena Swan is on the run from her past. What happens when she meets up with her lover from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Murdered Soul**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **"'Light of the sun' is what my name means. I have not seen the sun in over two years, not since my beloved daughter was born…" The year is 1868, and Elena Swan is on the run from her past. What happens when she meets up with her lover from the past?**

I smiled as I played my violin, humming along to the song that was coming from the elegant instrument. I looked out to see couples dancing, and sighed sadly.

 _Oh how I miss you_.

I finished the song and glanced up at the clock. My eyes widened at how late the hour had grown and I scanned the room, looking for the host and hostess.

I stepped off the platform that had been set up for me and hurried towards them, carefully stowing my violin and sheet music away as I cleared my throat.

"Ah, Miss Swan, you were marvelous," Mr. St. Oswald complimented me with a kind smile.

"Thank you, but I had no idea that the party would run this late…" I trailed off, and Mrs. St. Oswald also smiled kindly at me.

"Here is your pay, and you may leave now if you would like," the woman told me, handing over a thick stack of bills.

"This is too much!" I protested, trying to hand back the wad of paper but she pushed the money back towards me.

"A little extra for you because you stayed past your allotted time," chuckled Mr. St. Oswald with a smile. "Take it- it's the least we can do."

"Thank you," I also smiled before tucking the money away and taking my leave. Mr. St. Oswald walked me out, telling me of how much everyone enjoyed my music that night.

"Would you care to have me escort you home?" he asked politely as I shook my head.

"No thank you," I told him. "Good night."

I was certain to keep to the main roads, which were lined with street lamps, as I walked back to where I lived with my young daughter.

 _I'll buy her some more clothes, some bread, and maybe a new dress for me_ … I was thinking as I walked past a group of prostitutes, all who barely glanced at me. But the men they kept in their company leered at me as I hurried past them, all but breaking out into a run in my rush to hug Nina again.

Suddenly, I was pulled into an alleyway and my mouth was covered.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty thing," growled a man, his hand on his belt. My eyes widened at what was about to happen and I acted purely out of instincts. I grabbed the wrist that was covering my mouth and twisted, forcing my hip in between his legs and made him crash into the ground before I took off running.

I ran the rest of the way to the building where I lived with my daughter, along with other small families. We didn't have much, but what all we had, we shared with one another.

I finally reached the abandoned factory that I called home and jumped over the fence before taking the side door to creep up to bed.

I yawned quietly behind my hand as I kicked off my boots and fell into bed, my arm wrapping around my little girl, who snuggled into my embrace more.

"Mama," she murmured sleepily, her emerald green eyes fluttering open as her pudgy hand traced my nose.

"Go to sleep, Nina," I whispered, smiling as she fell asleep in my embrace.

Nina was such a perfect blend of her father and I that it was downright terrifying for me. She had his emerald green eyes and eye shape, his messy, dark hair, his way of getting me to say yes to buying her chocolate sweets and ignoring whatever kind of mischief she had gotten herself into. But everything else was clearly me. She had my heart shaped face, my curls, my nose and my smile. Her complexion was a perfect blend of us both- his was deep, dark rich cream color and mine was white as snow. Looking into my daughter's eyes was like looking into his eyes all over again, and while it was painful, it filled me with a joy. There were still some mornings when I would wake up thinking that she had been just a dream.

"Sing?" Nina asked me, her eyes drooping. "Please?"

I chuckled as she snuggled in closer to me, wrapping his chubby arms around my neck and

" _I love you forever_

 _I love you for always_

 _As long as I'm living_

 _My baby you'll be_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Murdered Soul**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

"' **Light of the sun' is what my name means. I have not seen the sun in over two years, not since my beloved daughter was born…" The year is 1868, and Elena Swan is on the run from her past. What happens when she meets up with her lover from the past?**

Jacob was in a volatile mood as he gulped down another tankard of mead. Just as he was about to demand another, the door to the Seven Bells tavern was slammed open.

"Evie, call for the doctor!" Clara yelled, half supporting, half dragging a near unconscious woman into the tavern. Blood covered the two of them and the woman looked deathly pale. The assassin jumped up and raced from the tavern while Jacob hurried over to offer the use of his room.

Jacob picked up the unconscious woman and bolted up the stairs, being careful not to jostle her shoulder, which was the origin of all the blood. He kicked open the door to his room and laid her down, grabbing a shirt to stop the bleeding with.

"What happened?" he asked a trembling Clara.

"A Templar attacked her," the girl answered, shaking. Jacob tossed her his jacket before rolling up his shirtsleeves and brushing the woman's dark curls from her face.

Jacob froze at her face.

"Elena Swan?" he breathed, tracing her face with a finger.

It was her.

Oh, how Jacob had missed waking up to her face, those dimples that she would flash whenever a smile would grace her face, the way her hands would be dwarfed by his own hands when they would talk together…

Christ, he had missed everything about her.

He had her memorized, every last centimeter.

The way her dark curls would run wild when they were allowed free reign from a constriction braid.

The way her water crystal blue eyes would darken whenever she caught him sneaking a glance at her.

The way her fingers would fumble at unbuttoning his shirt.

The way she would kiss him as they laid tangled together in bed after several romps in the night.

Jacob couldn't wipe the grin that was on his face as he wiped blood away from her shoulder to inspect the damage. He sucked in his breath at the moderate damage she had sustained.

A few minutes later, the doctor rushed in the door, his medical bag in hand as he examined the unconscious young woman. He gave her an injection for the pain before cleaning it out and wrapping it. He left Jacob with instructions on how to care for the wound before bidding him a good day.

Jacob suddenly stood with anger running through his veins. He took up his cane sword and stalked from his room with full intentions of hunting down the bastard who had injured his girl and making sure that they died slowly and painfully.

He followed the blood trail that Clara had unintentionally left behind in transporting Elena to the Seven Bells. He found quickly himself in a street in the poorer distract of London. Jacob's anger flared up even more at the idea of Elena living in a poor house. Just as he was going to go door to door and ask if anyone had heard anything, he heard a little voice.

"Mama?"

Jacob turned and saw a little girl, no older than two or three at the most, with tears in her eyes.

The master assassin knelt in front of her and gently wiped her tears.

"Did you see the man who hurt the pretty lady?" he asked her. She nodded her head.

"Mama fell," she whispered through a sniffly nose. "I was scared. I hid."

Jacob's stomach dropped as he realized that Elena was a mother. He found himself examining the little girl closer.

She was an adorable little girl, with dark curls that stuck up every which way. Her dark emerald eyes were filled with such trust and confusion that Jacob longed to protect her from the world, and her little button nose with red and puffy from crying. She had Elena's heart shaped face and full, rosebud shaped lips, but there was something about her, something that Jacob couldn't place.

The little girl began to shiver violently as the sun plunged behind the mountains and the master assassin found himself with the young child tucked into his chest for warmth. He began to head back to the Seven Bells with the little girl.

"Nina," the girl spoke at last, pointing to herself before taking refuge in Jacob once more.

"Beautiful name," Jacob told her, chuckling as she began to play with the shilling that hung from around his neck.

"Mama?" the little girl suddenly asked, looking up at the man. "In heaven?"

"No, she's alive and well," Jacob told her with a breaking heart.

"Blood everywhere," Nina mumbled, scrubbing at her face, where Jacob was horrified to see a few microscopic blood drops that speckled her innocent face.

"Evie!" Jacob called out, entering the Seven Bells tavern a few minutes later. He saw Clara , sitting in a corner and still trembling despite the too big jacket that was wrapped around her.

"What do you have there?" the oldest twin called out, crossing the room to see that the little girl was already halfway asleep.

"Evie, does she look like anyone you've ever met before?" Jacob demanded to know.

The woman took the little girl from Jacob's arms and cradled her as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I can't say," Evie told her brother with a quizzical look.

Just then, a murderous scream echoed throughout the tavern and Jacob sprinted up with stairs with Evie close on his heels. The two assassins burst into Jacob's room to find Elena in a clear panic as she searched for something.

"Elena?" Jacob asked, clearing the room and kneeling next to her. Elena's face was stained with tears as she recognized Jacob.

"Where's Nina?" she asked in a terrified voice. "Do the Templars have her?"

Evie also crossed the room, carrying little Nina in her arms as she handed over the sleeping child to the worried mother, who calmed down when her baby was in her arms.

Jacob then realized who Nina reminded him of.

"Elena," he asked, unsure of what to ask, before thinking, _To hell with it_. "Am I a father?"

Elena bit her lip and nodded while avoiding his eyes. She laid back, as though suddenly feeling tired and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Murdered Soul**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

"' **Light of the sun' is what my name means. I have not seen the sun in over two years, not since my beloved daughter was born…" The year is 1868, and Elena Swan is on the run from her past. What happens when she meets up with her lover from the past?**

Jacob kept watch over Elena and Nina that night.

He couldn't believe it.

He was a father.

Jacob longed to wake Elena up and pepper her with questions, if not for the doctor's stern instructions to let her rest as much as possible. For the umpteenth time that night, he gently brushed back Nina's wild curls, which he realized was a perfect mixture of his dark hair coloring and Elena's untamable curls.

Nina opened her eyes and stared at Jacob, who froze with his hand still on her head. Nina crawled out of the bed and toddled over to Jacob, holding her arms up. With his breath silent, Jacob wordlessly scooped up Nina and held her close to his heart. He felt a wave of love and protectiveness erupt inside of him and he began to rub her back and rock her. He pulled her away to examine her better and smiled.

Nina was a perfect blend of Elena and him. She had his emerald green eyes and dark hair coloring, however, she also had Elena's heart shaped face, curly hair texture and her button nose.

Nina made a soft cooing sound as she reached up to play with the shilling around his neck. The assassin chuckled from deep within his chest as he buried his nose into Nina's hair and inhaled. She smelled innocent, of warm sunshine and freshly cut grass. He decided that he liked being a father.

Nina then began to whine and squirm. Jacob put her down and she walked around the bedroom a few times before coming back to him and glancing at her mother while shifting on her feet.

"What is the matter?" Jacob asked, feeling his obligatory father instincts kicking in.

"Wet," she whispered. Jacob was confused for a moment before he figured it out.

"Hold on," he grumbled, taking her by the hand and leaving the bedroom, going next door to Evie's bedroom and knocking on the door a few times.

"What's the matter, Jacob?" his twin asked, answering the door.

"Nina needs to be changed," he answered.

Evie ushered him inside and quickly gave him a tutorial oin how to change his daughter. Nina was a god little girl, lying still and not fussing any.

"… and that's how it's done," Evie finished a few minutes later, standing to wash her hands in her water basin. "Don't worry, I have utter confidence in you."

Jacob smiled at his sister's words before seeing that his daughter was yawning and looked ready to pass out.

"You'd better get her to bed," Evie advised her younger brother.

"No…" whined Nina as Jacob picked her up again. "Not sleepy…" However hard she protested, another yawn escaped her.

Jacob's heart melted at her adorableness, which she was trying to keep her eyes open.

"Nina, I'm not going anywhere," Jacob told her as he tucked her in next to her mother. "I promise." Nina closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep, snuggling into her mother's side more, Jacob couldn't help but noticed.

He yawned, suddenly feeling tired as well. He folded his arms on the bed and laid his head into the makeshift pillow, telling himself that he would only close his eyes for a few moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Murdered Soul**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

"' **Light of the sun' is what my name means. I have not seen the sun in over two years, not since my beloved daughter was born…" The year is 1868, and Elena Swan is on the run from her past. What happens when she meets up with her lover from the past?**

I woke up early the next morning. I turned when I realized that Nina wasn't at my side and felt my heart melt at the sight that met me.

Jacob was sound asleep in an uncomfortable chair with Nina perched in his lap, also asleep. Her tiny fingers were wrapped in the shilling pendant that I had gifted him with all those years ago. He had wrapped his jacket around our daughter and wore a small smile on his face.

I smiled as I swung my legs out of bed and stood, gritting my teeth against the pain. I limped over to where Jacob was leaning up against the wall, the back two legs of his chair tilting and I kissed his cheek and lifted my daughter from his arms. I tucked her into the bed, planting a motherly kiss onto her forehead before leaving the bedroom. I was suddenly aware of the fact that I wore only a bandage, wrapped around my chest and shoulder several times and my black pants. My leather boots had been removed and where somewhere. I decided to hunt down Evie, who I knew I could count on to give me answers about how I ended up with an injury.

"Elena! What are you doing up?" Evie asked me when I was halfway down the stairs. She leapt up from where she was sitting and hurried up to help me back upstairs, snarling at Rooks who were staring at me. "You should be in bed, resting, not up and moving around!"

She led me back into Jacob's bedroom, where she sat me down onto the bed. I caught her smiling as I brushed Nina's curls from her forehead.

"She's precious," she commented, shaking Jacob awake harshly.

"Evie, you're not going to believe the dream I had last night…" he mumbled, sitting up and letting the chair fall back onto four legs with a loud sound that woke Nina up. Instead of crying as she normally did when she woke up, she slid out of bed and toddled over to Jacob, tugging at his coat and holding her arms up. She fell asleep once she was in his arms, making me smile at the cute picture.

"So you thought that Nina and I were just a dream?" I chuckled, moving my shoulder to see what the damage had caused, wincing in pain. "Fuck, I can't play the violin…" I scowled, biting my lip to keep myself from yelping.

"So that's how you've been able to survive," Jacob stated, standing with Nina tucked in his arms and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Dear God, I missed you, Elena…"

I only stared down at my hands as a fresh round of tears clouded my vision. I felt Jacob's hand cupping my cheek and I looked up into his emerald green eyes, where he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arm around me..

"Please don't cry," he murmured softly, pulling me into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I hiccupped.

"Because I didn't want to distract you," I whispered. Saying my worries out loud made them seem all too real.

Jacob chuckled, the vibrations coming from his chest making me feel calmer.

"You're wrong, Elena," he told me in a soft voice, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "Now that I know that I'm a father, I want to come back to you without even so much as a paper cut."

I sniffled, burying my face into his neck, deeply inhaling his manly smell of pine, leather and cherries, calming in a few moments.

"I don't know how it is that I was able to survive for so long without you," I confessed, sniffling as he laid down on the bed with me snuggled up at his side and Nina resting on his chest.

"I missed out on so much- her first steps, her first words…" Jacob whispered, kissing me. I melted at his kiss, filled with tenderness and sweetness. I giggled as his kiss trailed down my neck before lightly shoving him away.

"Nina might wake up!" I hissed, blushing at his boldness. "And if she does wake up, you'll explain to her about the birds and the bees!"

Jacob chuckled before pulling me in tight to his side. I smiled as I fell asleep, wrapped in Jacob's sinewy arms.


End file.
